Canis Familiaris
by thebloodfiend
Summary: What happens when Kiba decides to help Hinata win over Naruto's heart? Will Naruto fall for the trap, or will he remain as clueless as ever? And will Hinata ever stop fainting?


Chapter One

"Um, h-hi Naruto-kun. I've...I've been...wanting t-to tell you some...something. It's been a l-long time....and I...I...I...." Hinata stammered. Kiba rolled his eyes and put down the Naruto handpuppet.

"That was awful." He told her sincerely."Come on, you can do better than that. From the top,"

"Um...hi Naruto-kun....I-I need to tell you something. It's been a long time, and I...I...I..." Hinata began to direct her attention elsewhere, nervously picking at her sleeve.

"Hinata! Who do you like, Naruto or the floor?" Kiba demanded.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Good, then act like it. Eye contact is essential. Lets try this again,"

"H-hi Naruto-kun! ....it's been a long time...and I...I w-wanted you to k-know...I....I...." Hinata trailed off again. Kiba slapped his forehead frustratedly.

"You know, I can't help you if you don't try!"

"B-but I am trying, it's just I-" Hinata cut short. She mouthed two words.

"What? Now, let's try this - "

"Hi Hinata, hi Kiba."

The both spun. Haruno Sakura was standing there. Kiba quickly hid the Naruto puppet behind his back.

"H-hi Sakura-chan." Hinata said quickly, playing with her hands again and looking shiftily at the floor.

"Hi Sakura." Kiba said, hoping that she hadn't caught sight of the puppet.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, as she tried to catch sight of the puppet behind Kiba's back.

"...nothing Sakura-chan!" Hinata muttered.

"Oh...well I guess I'll be going then. have fun doing _nothing_." Sakura narrowed her eyes as she left, quite positive she saw something. As soon as she was a good distance away Hinata let out a sigh.

"I-I can't do it....I'm just too shy..." She hung her head. "W-why me? W-why did I have to be cursed with such irredeemable shyness? I-I'll never be able to t-tell Naruto-kun how I feel."

"Don't worry, it isn't all that bad."

"Y-yes it is...it's not fair. If only I wasn't so...s-shy."

"You're not that shy. Your just shy around Naruto."

"....I don't get it." Hinata admitted.

"You're not shy around me." Kiba reminded her. A small smile spread across her face.

"I-I guess you're right...so if I try harder...I-I won't be shy around anyone..."

_Maybe I'll even be normal around Naruto..._, She thought to herself. She then looked at the sun setting. "I-I have to go home, now." She said.

"Okay. I'll walk with you." He offered.

"No...y-you don't have to..." She stammered.

"It's okay, I will."

So the two set of in the direction of her home. Then they herd a bellow from not to far away.

"HEY, KIBA, HINATA!" A voice from behind them yelled retardedly.

They both turned. Naruto was coming their way. The first thing Hinata does?

"Meep!" Her face went chalk white and she fell onto the pavement. Kiba managed to resist rolling his eyes.

_It's only Uzimaki Naruto, what's the big deal?_, he thought to himself.

"Hi Naruto." He waved and said in a voice less loud. Naruto looked over at Hinata with confusion.

"What's up with her?" He asked. Kiba shrugged. They both stared for a while. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital or something."

"Nah. She'll be fine." Suddenly Hinata began to stir.

"....."

"See? She's fine." Hinata blinked. In a daze sort of way she mummered,

".....h-hi Naruto-kun. I've...I've been...wanting t-to tell you some...something. It's been a l-long time....and I...I...I...."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Not now, Hinata!" Kiba told her. She snapped out of whatever daze she was in.

"....oh...um..." Her face went crimson.

"What?" Naruto asked again.

"...n-nothing...." She stammered again. Naruto looked even more confused.

"Yeah...well did you see where Sakura might have gone? I went by her house but she wasn't there so I thought you might know where she was." Hinata looked a little saddened, but Naruto didn't notice.

"I-I think she w-went that way..." She pointed in a random direction. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks. See you around." He strolled off in that direction, leaving Kiba with the strange wanting to clunk the idiot on the head.

_Why ask the girl that has a crush on you where the girl you have a crush on is?!_ He thought. Hinata stood and began to walk in the direction of her house.

Kiba followed her silently.


End file.
